eordafandomcom-20200215-history
Ardacism
Due to Nyssa's isolationism, and the Nyssans' distrust and often exclusion of foreigners, the country has always been monocultural to some extent. While ethno-religious minorities do exist, (About 800,000 out of Nyssa's 25 million people are not 100% ethnic Nyssan, being either immigrants or a mix of the two) the vast majority of Nyssan citizens are 100% percent ethnic Nyssan. For this reason, worship of the Nyssan Gods (Ardacism) is almost the single religion in Nyssa, although some isolated pockets of immigrants retain their pantheons. Ardacism is often construed as a monotheistic religion because only Ardach is widely worshipped, but all three gods have worshippers and diwrnods (stone circles). Thus, Ardacism is a polytheistic religion. __FORCETOC__ The Gods Ardach: ' Ardach is considered by the Nyssan people to be the Father of Mankind, or alternatively He-who-made-All, though he is most commonly referred to as just Ardach. He is both the creator and the guardian of the universe all at once. Being one of three gods (and the only benevolent one, and he isn't always benevolent) Ardach is considered patron of all that is good. He is involved in an eternal struggle with Vercing over mastery of the Universe. His greatest creation, the Universe, is considered a work in progress. Every supernova, or new planet or other formation that can be observed is attributed to Ardach adding to or removing a part of his work. Ardach is actually the only one of the three (Ardach, Vercing, and Elgann) who is openly worshipped among the Nyssan population, as a result he is the only god with Diwrnods (stone circles) built commonly in his name. His realm is Neamhann, the fantastic paradise where all good people from Midtyr (The mortal plane, containing Eorda) go to when they die. Soldiers possessing good hearts fight for Ardach in the Rhyfel (Endless War) to help him maintain control of the universe. '''Vercing: ' Vercing is viewed by Nyssans as the eternal adversary of Ardach, (Satan, basically) who constantly battles him for mastery of the universe. Nearly all Nyssans consider him evil and spiteful, and any sinful activity is attributed to Vercing's influence. Although he is obviously not worshipped by the vast majority of Nyssans, there are a few isolated cults who follow him and preform animal sacrifices in his name. Most Vercingites believe that freedom is an illusion, and that being a slave of Vercing is the highest level of enlightenment. Open Vercingites are looked down upon and often shunned. Bounties put out for Vercingites by Teiriads (pastors or senior priests of Ardach) are not uncommon. It is estimated that there may be as many as 50,000 Vercingites among the Nyssan population. Vercing's realm is Verffyn, an endless dungeon where all evil souls are enslaved in Vercing's name. Soldiers with evil hearts are believed to fight for Vercing in the Rhyfel. 'Elgann: ' Elgann, the Lord of Knowledge, is not considered to be either good or evil by Nyssans. In the various tales and ballads involving him, he is either capable of minimal forms of both good and evil or not capable of any emotions at all. He is widely respected, but not worshipped (not widely), by Nyssans because his lack of intervention in human affairs is on par with Nyssa's own refusal to particapate in most international affairs. He is mostly revered, however, because he gathers all the knowledge the Universe holds. Every thought, every conversation, every idea, book, or thing is copied down by Elgann in his Cyfr, or Great Book, a tome that contains all the knowledge and all the actions of every being or book in the universe. Worshippers of Elgann are often authors, historians, or scholars and mostly open about it, however, oppression of Elgannites persists in some communities, and for this reason some are secretive about their worship of him. These worshippers are neither looked down upon nor approved of, simply considered oddballs. Elgann's realm is Leablann, a great library with all the knowledge and events of all things written down. Elgann receives very few souls for his realm, except for notable writers, historians, or scholars that gladly assist him in recording the happenings of the Universe. Holy Texts, Rituals and Structure of Ardacism Ardacism is a very decentralized religion. There is no central figure or religious body that controls the dogma of Ardacism. Thus, Ardacism exists entirely at the local level. Most towns have a diwrnod for worship every Saturday and a teiriad (pastor) to conduct said worship. Since there is no central authority, a teiriad and his Casglu (A congregation) are entirely independent from any other Casglu in Nyssa. This means that slight differences in worship and interpretation of the Cyfaints (The holy texts) among various Casglus can exist, but are rare. Ardacism also lacks a central, all-encompassing holy book or document. Instead, there are several holy texts (together known as the Cyfaints) that are regarded as equals. These are: '''The Duwfyr: '''A collection of ballads and stories that detail the adventures of the Gods. Sometimes the most prominent Arwyr (Champions of the Gods, former mortals) make appearances here. '''The Searwyr: '''A collection of ballads and stories that detail the adventures of the Arwyrs, or 12 demi-gods. Four of the 12 Arwyr serve each of the three gods. At one point every one of the Arwyr was either a famed Nyssan warrior, general, folk hero, or scholar that attained semi-godhood because of their deeds, regardless if those were good or bad. '''The Rynfowr: '''A collecion of proverbs, advice, and folktales from the lives of everyday Nyssans. It is meant to be a "guiderail" for all followers of Ardacism. Worship takes place within a diwrnod every Saturday (Lunnyn) evening, usually after dinner. Each service is usually about an hour long. Additionally, most homes possess an Ostaig, a small room meant for individual prayer to Ardach and reflection. Prayers can be anywhere, be it within a diwrnod, ostaig, or in the outdoors. Scattered throughout Nyssa are shrines (Gysegs) that commemorate major events in Nyssa's history, be it battles, duels, or miracles of healing. Nyssa's history is heavily intertwined with Ardacism. There are an estimated 410 Gysegs considered to be in good condition that can be visited today. Historians estimated they probably existed in the tens of thousands at the conclusion of the 14th century. Holidays''' Ardacism's largest holiday is the four-day Ars-Dydd, taking place from the first day of spring, celebrating the end of Winter and the rebirth of all things. It symbolizes Ardach's creation of the universe from the Winter of the Void that existed before it. There are several other one-day celebrations throughout the year. Some of these are mostly secular in nature, but over time all have been tied into Ardacism in some way. Confederation Day (Nyssan unification/independence day) is entirely secular and therefore not included on the list: Ars-Dydd: Nyssan New Year and Day of Creation, see above. Families typically hold a beile breithe, or birth feast during the evening of the 6th to celebrate the creation of Ardach's greatest work; the universe and everything in it. (2-6 Vryver) Brothaigh's Day: Brothaigh's Day celebrates the supposed death of King Brothaigh the Barrel, a ludicrously fat, semi-legendary tyrant who ruled over much of what is now Ard-Vyndaysl and Ard-Anhygoel. His overthrow and death at the hands of his subjects is considered the end of the Nyssan Epoch of Kings, at which point the largest dynasties gave up dreams of pan-Nyssan rule and instead consolidated themselves into the clans as they are known today. (11 Cinver) Crow's Day/Seven Battles Day: This holiday originally developed as a regional custom in the late 1400's and was only celebrated in Ard-Blaiddyn, in recognition of the seven great battles throughout Nyssan history that have taken place at the Pass of Crows, the mountain pass in Ard-Blaiddyn that has been a traditional portal through which eastern enemies enter, including the Arcasans, Marukhati, Seresians, Anfyddist rebels, and two battles between the Clans Blaiddyn and Enfawr in the 3rd century AE. Over time, especially by the end of the Great War, Crow's Day had evolved into a national holiday honering Nyssan dead from all previous wars. (17 Luver) Dar Crioch: This two day holiday in Fesver is meant as a time of reflection, prayer, and optimistic hope about one's goals and dreams in life. It it supposed to symbolise Ardach's eventual triumph over Vercing in the Rhyfel, or Endless War that has been fought in the heavens between the two over control of the Universe since the Ars-Dydd: the universe's birth. While final victory for Ardach is neither prophecised nor predicted in any of the Ardachist holy texts, the general attitude is that some way, somehow, Ardach will eventually be victor, be that tomorrow or eons into the future. (7-8 Fesver) Carthanas: A minor holiday, for which schools and workplaces do not close. This is the Nyssan day of charity, where gift-giving, especially to the poor, is encouraged. (21 Eaver) Ama Geimhridh: Meaning Winter's Time, denoting the start of winter and the (former) need for (medieval) Nyssans to begin stockpiling wood and excess food for the harsh, cold weeks ahead. During Eadeg evening's service at one's diwrnod, a large bonfire is lit and prayers for safety and survival are said, in the hope that the smoke will carry the words into the heavens and right to Ardach's ear. (2 Wyver) Spirits and Ancestors Less prominent than the Gods or the Arwyr are the spirits (Gwyrhas) of the mortal realm, or Midtyr, and the Vamanyn (ancestors) of mankind. Gwyrhas are the spirits of humans who have been chosen by either Ardach or Vercing to defend holy sites to either god until the end of time. Being a Gwyrha is not considered honorable for Nyssans. Only souls that are not good enough to get into Neamhann but not evil enough to be banished to Verffyn are made Gwyrha. Vamanyn are the ancestors of humans, souls that have long since passed on to either Neamhann (heaven) or Verffyn (hell). Only Vamanyn who are believed to have passed into Neamhann are revered, except by Vercingites who revere all their ancestors. Vamanyn who are considered prominent are immortalized by small, foot-tall stone statues that usually sit in a family's garden. Category:Religion Category:Polytheistic